Cait vs Cicero
This is a DBX between Cicero from TES: V Skyrim and Cait from Fallout 4 created by Hawkseid29. Intro NO RESEARCH! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Breezehome, Whiterun, Skyrim 4th Era 205 One peaceful Turdas morning, the Dragonborn was sleeping quietly in the master bedroom of Breezehome. The people of Whiterun were, as normal busy at work. Carlotta was trying to get people to buy her produce with the help of Mila, Belethor was in his shop telling travellers about he would buy their relatives, they didn't get the joke and Olfrid Battle-Born and Vignar Gray-Mane were in the midst of a heated exchange of which their kin Jon and Olfina and the town guard were trying to cool down. During the hustle and bustle nobody noticed a black and red figure sneaking in over the gates and around Warmaidens'. The figure was the Keeper of the Night Mother and the man who serves stabbings with a smile, Cicero. Cicero had gotten bored of laying around the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary for days on end without any fun. Babette was always too busy with her potion making to spend time with him, the Initiates were always out on contracts and Nazir had threatened Cicero with death, seven times. So Cicero decided to pay a visit to his dear friend who had spared him from a gruesome death. Unfortunately when Cicero got to the door of the Dragonborn's domicile, the door was locked. Cicero stood and thought for a second. The next second he was clambering on 3 barrels of cabbages and in through Breezehome's living room window. Cicero put his foot on a shelf, which then proceeded to fall off the wall along with Cicero himself. Cicero quickly stood up, brushed the dirt off his pants and creped slowly up the stairs and towards the master bedroom's door. Cicero slowly opened the door and peered inside and saw that somehow The Dragonborn was still asleep despite the quite loud bang for the falling shelf. Cicero walked up quietly to the bedside side, kneeled down and whispered in the Dragonborn's ear. “Oh Listener”. Nothing happened. Cicero whispered again. “Oh Listener do wake up, there is so much killing to be done and blood to spill”. Still no response. As Cicero didn't want to poke the Listener with his finger as he may get stabbed, or lose a hand, he looked around for something to prod the Dragonborn with. He looked in the chest next to the bed for something to use. “Hmm, a sword. No too sharp” he exclaimed. “A candle stick. Too hot”. Cicero had looked throughout the chest but couldn't find anything that wouldn't either poison, burn or kill his sleeping friend. He had lost all hope but before he started to put the things back into the chest he noticed a scroll in the shadow of the lid of the chest that was emitting a dim light. He picked up the strange scroll and thought to himself. “This is an odd scroll, I wonder what wondrous secrets could be within?”. Cicero thought for a second and then decided to open the scroll. He put his hands on the ends of the scroll and tried to open it. It was quite a taxing task for such a physically weak man but he managed to open it. As soon as he opened it a bright light started to shine out. “AHHHHHH MY EYES!!!!!!” he screamed as the light got much brighter. Then the Listener woke up and saw someone holding the Elder Scroll. “Halt, who goes there?” the Dragonborn shouted. Then the person disappeared and the scroll fell to the ground. The Dragonborn stood up and picked up the Elder Scroll and looked down at the floor. He saw footprints on the floor, the prints had a curve to the toe. “Oh Cicero, what have you done?” the Listener said in a worried tone. Combat Zone, Boston, Commonwealth October 23rd 2291 It was an average day in the Commonwealth. Raiders were running amuck, Deathclaws were savaging Brahmins and trade caravans were travelling across the Commonwealth. Everything seemed normal, but that would not be the case for much longer. Inside the former Orpheum Theatre, known as the Combat Zone for the last few years, a lone woman was sitting at one of the tables with a bottle of Nuka Cola reminiscing about her experiences in this place. This women was known around here as Cait. She was one of the best fighters the Combat Zone had to offer. But she left the place after the Lone Wanderer showed up, slaughtered every Raider in the place and Tommy Lonegan gave them her contract. Despite her unwillingness to travel with this mysterious stranger, after going on numerous adventures, solving mysteries and rewriting history, she had grown attached to them. She was currently taking a break from travelling to return to the Combat Zone for a bit of reflection. She sat at the table and thought about her life which had led up to the moment she met the Wanderer. Her abusive parents, her time as a slave, her Psycho addiction and her fighting days at the Combat Zone. She had nearly finished her drink when she heard a series of loud bangs and some screams coming from outside. “Damn it” she said in an annoyed tone. “Must be those bloody Raiders causing trouble again”. She put down her drink, picked up her double barrel shotgun and ran outside to confront the source of the ruckus. She got outside and looked around for a Raider or anything which could of caused the noises. But when she looked around the side of the building she saw something horrifying. She saw the bodies of five, ten, maybe twenty Raiders on the ground. But they were all missing something. Their heads. She looked around for something or someone that could of committed this atrocity. She noticed a long red stream that went around the building. She followed the trail of blood and found Cicero sitting down in front of a pyramid he had made of the severed heads of the Raiders who's bodies she had found previously. She readied her shotgun and shouted at the demented jester. “Hey you bastard”. Cicero quickly got to his feet and turned around to see this strange woman looking slightly disturbed. “Oh hello there fair maiden, don't mind me I am just dealing with some ruffians who rubbed me the wrong way” Cicero explained. “Don't 'fair maiden' me asshole, whilst I commend you for taking care of these Raiders, I find it quite disturbing what you did to their corpses.” Cait said sternly. “Oh dear miss” Cicero stated. “I did what I did in tribute to the dear Night Mother”. Cait's facial expression went from slight disturbance to complete annoyance. “Well I don't know who this 'Night Mother' woman is, but I think I need to take you to Diamond City so the officers can help you with your clear mental problems”. Cicero looked unamused. “Cicero can't leave now” he exclaimed “Cicero hasn't finished the tribute”. Cait walked up to Cicero and kicked the head pyramid over. “Listen here fool, I don't have time for this 'Night Mother' crap, you are coming with me now!” Cicero's facial expression went from unamusement to pure unadulterated rage. “DEFILER, DEBASER AND DEFILER!!!!” he shouted as he pulled out his dagger. “CICERO WILL TEACH YOU TO RESPECT SWEET MOTHER!!!” Cait aimed her shotgun at Cicero, ready to fire. “Bring it on you psychopathic son of a bitch”. HERE WE GO!!!! Cicero crouched down and ran at Cait attempting to stab her with his dagger. Cait was surprised at how fast the skinny little man could move. She tried to aim her shotgun at him but he was too quick. He tackled her to the ground and tried to gut her like she was an Aztec sacrifice. Just before his blade could toucher Cait's torso, she bashed Cicero in the nose with her gun. Cicero stood up shrieking in pain. Cait got to her feet and aimed at Cicero. Cicero moved his head from his hands fast enough to see Cait aiming at him. With a scream he ran away around the building. “Come back here” Cait shouted as she ran after him whilst repeatedly shooting at the jester. She ran past a busted up car and an overturned dumpster and stopped. She looked around to see if she could see the jester She couldn't see him anywhere. But when she looked down she saw a black and red hat. “Hmmm, this must be the fool's hat.” Cait inquired to herself. Then out of nowhere she felt a giant stabbing pain in her side. It was Cicero's blade implanted into her side. “Aww fuck!” Cait shouted in pain and anger, but mostly in anger. Cicero pulled out his weapon and started to dance. “Ho ho ho, he he he” he sang with merriment and might as he picked up his hat and put it back on. Whilst doing so he noticed Cait's shotgun lying on the ground. “Oh, what is this?” Cicero said as he picked up Cait's shotgun. “Must be one of those Dwarven weapons. Well may as well put it to good use”. He aimed the weapon at Cait and looked confused. “Now then how does this infernal contraption work” he spoke as he tried to figure out how to use this new device. Whilst Cicero was at work tinkering with the weapon, Cait got to her feet and used a Stimpack to heal her wounds. She got out her baseball bat and ran at Cicero. Cicero looked up from the new device to see Cait running at him. He instinctually used the gun to defend himself from the upcoming attack. When the bat and gun collided both Cait and Cicero fell to the ground. The baseball bat was undamaged, but her shotgun was badly dented. Cait and Cicero both got to their feet wielding their melee weapons, Cait with her baseball bat and Cicero with his dagger. They both ran at each other for the final confrontation. Cicero swerved around Cait's strikes whilst Cait only suffered minor abrasions from Cicero's blade. This went on for a few more seconds then the bat and blade collided. “Cicero likes this place which you people call the Commonwealth. Ruffians and cut-throats abound” Cicero stated. “Enough of this slog” Cait replied ready to end it. The swerving and abrasions went on for a while until Cicero managed to stab Cait in the lung. Cait fell to the ground in excruciating pain whilst Cicero stood above her ready to gut her like a pig. “What I do now, I do for you sweet Mother” Cicero shouted as he prepared to go in for the kill. Just before he could, Cait punched Cicero in the shin, which caused him to drop his dagger. He recoiled in pain as Cait picked up his blade and plunged it into his stomach. Cicero screamed as he to fell to to the floor. Cait then used another Stimpack to heal her injuries, got to her feet and picked up her bat. “Goodnight creep” Cait said as she prepared to do what Cicero had tried to moments before. “I join you in the Void, Sweet Mother” Cicero said to himself as he realised that this was his end. Cait then proceeded to bash Cicero's head in with her baseball bat. This went on for about 20 seconds so that she could be certain that he was dead. Once she was sure he was gone, she picked up her dented shotgun and said “Well that was ugly, but fun I guess” as she walked away to find a workstation to mend her damaged weapon, leaving Cicero's body for the Radroaches and Deathclaws to have for lunch.Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hawkseid29